Dancing in the City
by Kaikitsune13
Summary: Hinata just moved into a large city and is inexperienced with them. On the first day of his arrival he runs into trouble and is saved by a group of tattoo artists that promise the young florist protection. Main ship is Kageyama x Hinata. (Mild yaoi/kind of fluff ) Main ship: ( Kageyama x Hinata) Added ships: ( Lev x Hinata, Oikawa x Hinata, Kuroo x Kenma, Bokuto x Hinata )
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a story like this. So, I'll try not to make it too horrible.**

 **Don't forget to review! Tell me your thought on this.**

 **~Kai~**

 **~Mystical Third person POV~**

Hinata took a deep breath as he set the last of his boxes inside of the small shop.

"Well, then that's done, and soon it will look like an astonishing flower shop soon enough." He huffed as he wiped a bead of sweat away from his forehead. He then looked around the small shop, upstairs was his apartment which already had all his items in it.

 **~ Hinata POV ~**

Taking a deep breath and relaxing, I thought I'd go outside to cool down. Once I was outside I noticed a group of men walking toward me. They were tall and broad shouldered, and you could tell they searching for someone to harass. They slowly stalked up to me causing me to become nervous and push up against the wall to try to escape.

"Hey there little birdy," His lips curled into a creepy smile as he stroked my cheek, "We don't get ones this pretty all too often, or at least to ourselves."

"P-please stop, I'm uncomfortable." I stutter with a small amount of courage.

"Oh? So you speak after all." He leans closer to my face and without hesitation I punch him in the face and make a run for it back to my shop. As I'm running I notice a group of guys walk they seemed different from the ones chasing me. Just then I feel a yank on my hood and I fall onto the hard concrete which causes me to yelp in pain.

"You think you can run little birdy?" He says whisper in my ear and I can feel his hot breath on both my neck and ear causing me to blush. Right then he grabs me and forces my head against the ground, drawing blood. Flipping me over to face him I can see he has a large tattooed arm raised and about to punch me. I begin to struggle and end up kicking him in the stomach and crawling away from the gang.

As I bolt while looking back at them I run into a hard muscular torso which then embarrasses me with strong arms and buries my face into his chest.

"Oi, leave him be he's new and you are making our city look bad like that." A slightly calm yet menacing voice.

"K-Kageyama T-tobio!" The men who were after me began to run away.

" Awwww, Tobio~chan, don't scare them off so quickly, I kinda wanted to fight," One whined.

" Whatever, Bokuto is he alright?" The one they called "Kageyama Tobio" said as if he were concerned about my well being.

"Man, he's shaking really bad, that really got to him." The man said holding me tighter and stroking my hair.

"He is, is he?" One said mockingly placing his hands on my hips causing me to squeak out in fear.

"My oh my, he is trembling really bad, maybe we should let him stay with us or at least protect him." He claimed removing his hands from my hips. As I pull myself away the man holding me I see 5 tall and muscular men. As I do so I feel hot tears trickle down my cheeks.

"Hey now don't be scared of us were not like those other men. Okay?" The only one left was a tall silver haired, emerald eyed man who lowered himself to my height, "Yor so small and adorable no wonder those men were after you. But, don't worry we're here to protect you." He says with a large smile.

"O-okay…." I stutter hesitant of them. Just then I noticed Kageyama shuffling uneasily and I stare at him curiously.

"Oh, Tobio~chan you've caught his attention unintentionally. What are you thinking about?"

"Ah, well why don't we let him relax at our place he must be nervous around here and that way he can get use to his protectors." Kageyama said staring back at me, causing me to blush.

"Yeah, Kageyama your right!" the silver haired one replied picking me up in a bridal position, "Let's get going!" and bolts with me in his arms and the other four trailing behind.

 **~Time Skip~**

I sat on their luxurious couch admiring the pictures on the wall of various things such as trees or flowers.

"Oh? Admiring our work I see, I'm Bokuto by the way." The white hair with black streaks man said sitting next to me with a smile.

" Ah, Well I was wondering what you and your friends did for a living."I say as a small amount of blush appears on my cheeks.

"Oh, alrighty then were tattoo artists, each and everyone of us." He says with a smile.

"That also means since we are protecting you we must mark you with a tattoo." The messy bed head man walked out from the dark hallway behind him trailed a small blonde and near his collarbone lay a tattoo of a cat's whiskers and ears.

"You mean we are marking him you guys all said yes!" Bokuto jumped for joy, "By the way who is marking him?" He cocked his head to the side.

" We all agreed that Kageyama would mark him," Kuroo said leaning against the door frame " Also little bird it might hurt a bit, so take the medication that Kageyama will give you tomorrow. Okay?" He smiles and peers at me directly in the eyes, "Sleep well, my little dove."

 **Wooohoooo!**

 **I finished I hope to update it soon because I don't have any homework this weekend.**

 **So, tell me how you like it and which ship you would like to see more off. Kay!**

 **Have a beautiful night or day readers!**

 **(P.S don't forget to review)**

 **~Kai~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! It's finally finished.**

 **Sorry it took so long.**

 **Anyway it's out so I hope you enjoy. :3**

 **( Also sorry for the typos I kinda was in a hurry, but don't worry I read over this one to make sure there wasn't any :) )**

 **~Kai~**

 **~Hinata POV~**

I woke up in a luxurious room mainly white, black and a bit of gray. As I sit up I hear the sound of a shower running and quickly it turned off. I stare at a door most likely the bathroom door, and just as I am about to get up to leave, I hear the door of the restroom open and there standing in the door was Kageyama with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

" Er, I'm so sorry I'll leave you be!" I bow and try to avert my eyes away from his amazingly toned body.

"It's alright, stay there you can have the shower now." He looks down at me with his dark blue eyes making me flush even more.

" I-I uh p-please excuse me!" I claim quickly before bolting out of the room and sprinting down the hall before slamming straight into a strong, firm chest.

" Woah there little bird, why are you so scared." The cheshire male, kuroo, chuckles as he looks down at with an evil like grin.

" Hey you're trembling like a little dog!" Bokuto laughed before snaking his arms around my waist from behind. "You're so cute when you're scared." He breathes down my neck causing me to shiver.

" Hey! no fair back of my prey you punk owl!" Kuroo snaps pushing Bokuto off of me.

" You know I-I'll just go." I try to escape from the two but they both latch onto me.

" Hey little bird, you have to get your mark, so you can't leave yet. We're in charge of picking where to put the mark." He claims with a smirk and traces his finger near my collar bone making my voice hitch.

" Please stop I'm sure Kageyama can figure it out- ahhh!" My face flushes as Bokuto and Kuroo begin to touch my torso.

" I think right here would be pretty sexy." Kuroo sneered as he traced the the bone of my hip.

" Oh, but here would be nice to…" Bokuto claimed nibbling at the back of my neck causing me to whimper.

" Oi, piss off he is mine." Kageyama glares at the two and picks me up out of their clutches and sighs, "sorry Hinata." I only nod in response and follow him as he motions me to the room.

 **~time skip~**

 **~ Mystical Third Person POV~**

Kageyama had lead Hinata to a room with a chair that hinata could lay on his belly and get his tattoo.

"Lay down on your belly over there," He had pointed to the chair, " I'm going to get the ink and other equipment." He then left the room. Hinata slowly approached the black leather chair and laid down. It was more comfortable than he had imagined. He then heard the rattling of the cart that held all the equipment as Kageyama had returned.

"That was quick," hinata exclaimed in complete shock and how quick the scary looking man was, " you are quite eager Kageyama~San." Hinata spoke in a somewhat seductive voice.

"You're damn right I'm eager," Kageyama looked up from the needle he was preparing, "You have nice skin, so I can't wait to work on a canvas like you, now lay back down." Hinata obeyed the command, and not to long after heard Kageyama stroll over with his cart and begin his work.

 **~Hinata POV~**

My voice hitched as I heard the buzzing of the machine and felt the slight sting on my right shoulder and I began to squirm alittle.

"Fuck hold still or I might mess up and hurt you." Kageyama hissed in frustration. I felt the stinging increase and began to whimper and cry.

"P-Please K-Kageyama I can't, it hurts, it really hurts!" It was at that point my cries became louder and the other four artists burst through the door. Bokuto and Oikawa were mesmerized on how fantastic Kageyama's design was while Lev and Kuroo attempted to comfort me.

" Hey…," Lev took my face within his large, warm hands, "It's going to be alright and Kageyama is good at this so don't be scared." I looked up into his large, cat-like green eyes and started feeling my tears pool out of my eyes. Kageyama had continued and muttered something as if he were almost finished. I began to wonder what it was, and that Kageyama was putting a lot of detail into his design.

" We know what you're thinking, why so much detail? Well it makes it look really good and helps us show off our skills to rack in more customers." Kuroo said with a smirk and mischievous look in his eyes. Just then Kageyama pulled away and wiped his brow and the buzzing stopped.

"There we go," he said with a sigh, " you can sit up if you want." I sat up and glanced back into the mirror on the wall, there on my right shoulder rested a sunflower, it was bright, accented with a nice yellow-orange and detailed with a slick black that detailed and shaded, which made it look complete. My eyes widened at the sight.

" Do you like it?" An unsure snapped me back into reality and I nodded in response to Kageyama's question.

"I'm glad, I came up with the idea due to you being like the sun, warm, bright and you bring plenty of happiness around you. Also you are a florist so I assumed you liked flowers." He blushed and looked away, which caused me to giggle. The giggling seemed to have shocked everyone as they stared at me with wide eyes, as if I had just killed someone.

"Oh Hina~chan, you're absolutely adorable!" Lev screeched and picked me up embracing me with a bone crushing hug.

"T-thanks Lev, but could you let go I can't breath" I exclaim bashfully, yet light headed.

 **~Timeskip~**

I bow to the five men and thank them for their generosity. They simply smirk and Kuroo begins to open his mouth.

"Hey, birdie just because you aren't living with us doesn't mean that we won't be watching out for you." He smirks and winks at me causing me to blush and nod. Kageyama seems proud of his work and give he a slight grin which is rare for him. I smile and wave before I turn and head back to my apartment. When I finally arrive I collapse on my bed and fall into a deep, relaxing sleep.


End file.
